a heated exchange
by arissadonna
Summary: Berwald encounters an odd and surprising omega that draws him in immediately. but what exactly will he be dragged into after acting too drastically? set in omegaverse (i think that is what it's called).


Rain fell from the sky, leading to a rather dreadful night. Everyone was either asleep at home or had found shelter at a local store or anything that had a roof. One person was still walking through town though. A person who was getting a bit irritated at the rain clinging to his glasses and obscuring his vision. He hastily took them off, placing them in his coat pocket. That didn't seem to help. He let out a strained grunt as he attempted to make sense of all the warped and fuzzy neon signs surrounding him from nearby businesses. Finally, the man just ducked into a building, not sure what it was. But he had to get his glasses back on before his small headache started to grow a lot worse.

The tall blond slid out of his coat and fetched his eye wear. He removed the offending droplets before placing them firmly on the bride of his nose. He quickly noticed that he was in a bar. He debated staying in here, but it was warm and kept him safe from the rain. So he hung his jacket on the coat rack and walked over to an empty stool. This bar wasn't actually half bad looking. He had seen a lot more seedier places. As he sat, he felt stares boring into the back of his head. He knew what it was immediately.

All the alphas in the room were sizing him up, trying to get information based on scent and size. It made him very self conscious and he ducked his head down to avoid the intense gazes. He was very tall and extremely broad shouldered, even by alpha standards. He gave off a very intimidating look and it put everyone in the bar on edge. His expression was cold and agitated, though the man did not realize this. He felt perfectly content, if not a little shy. The bar continued to stay in a tense silence. Even the very social bartender, a small pretty beta, shifted uncomfortably from the strong presence of the alpha. Her first instinct was to serve him, but she was kind of terrified of those icy blue eyes.

The man currently at the center of attention blushed a little. This happened every time he went into an intimate public place. Bars, restaurants, the gym, even work! He was tempted to just brave the elements and leave. Then, from a few seats away, came a very drunk giggle. "pffffff, whats wrong with everyone? Did you all just freeze because another alpha walked in? (hic!) please! Watch this!" a small man walked over and plopped down next to the scary blond giant, barely managing to keep a grip on his drink. Everyone watched in shock as the very foolish, and drunk, omega stuck his hand towards the larger man. "Hi there! I'm Tino." the light haired shorty loudly introduced himself.

"'m Berwald", the alpha responded on reflex. The tiny guy in front of him was kind of scary. No omega or beta had ever approached him so forwardly. Normally the alpha made the fist introduction. This Tino seemed to be either very brave or very stupid. Or just drunk off his ass. Either way, Berwald was taken with him. Those big cute purple eyes instantly drew the large man in. and he was happy that Tino didn't seem to be afraid of him. Unlike the other omegas and lower classes, he actually made eye contact. It was both astounding and alluring.

"Berwald huh? Cool name." Tino nodded in approval. It hit Berwald then, the man's scent. He didn't smell it at first, too many scents assaulting him at the same time. But now he smelled something so sweet and addictive it immediately sent his head in a delightful little swim. Flowers, fresh rain and a hint of a warm fragrance enveloped him. It was difficult to detect under the many layers of alcohol, but he managed to catch a quick whiff. Berwald was now frozen, not knowing what he should do or say. He tried to keep his breathing down as his heart beat increased rapidly.

Tino noticed Berwald's state and leaned in worriedly. "hey, you oka... oh..." Tino trailed off. His mind, which was fuzzy with too many drinks, suddenly cleared. bubbling streams, pine trees, and freshly baked breads cut through his haze. Tino just wanted to wrap himself in the alpha's sent like a big down blanket and stay in it forever, safe and hidden from the world. Then the drunken stupor was back, seriously impairing his judgment. He just about stood on the stool as he stretched to bury his nose in Berwald's neck and absorb more of that amazing and protective scent. He nuzzled happily, unable to pull away as he dived into his omega instincts. Berwald gaped at this VERY public display of affection coming from someone he just met. "you smell soooooo good..." Tino just about moaned.

Everyone was now grimacing in disgust. An omega who just about threw themselves at a stranger like that was immediately considered some kind of slut. Finally, Tino sat back down and began to laugh giddily to himself. The bartender not so subtly made her way to Berwald. "excuse me sir, but can you please get him out of here?" she hissed. The tall alpha frowned, making his scowl seem to grow deeper. The beta quickly scampered away. People now began to whisper to each other softly, probably complaining about poor Tino. Berwald shook his head, being an omega seemed way to difficult. You were expected to present yourself in a certain way, follow intense social rules, and keep yourself calm and collected at all times to be your alpha's rock. When you slipped up, you became the butt of many jokes and the scorn of society. It made him sad to see people judging the obviously vulnerable man so harshly. Berwald saw the omega put down his empty glass and start to order yet another drink. He made up his mind then to escort the cute man home.

Berwald grabbed Tino's arm gently. "Let's ge' you home." he said softly. Tino seemed surprised, but he nodded anyway. The large alpha grabbed his coat and held the door open for the very unbalanced omega. He noticed the bartender's grateful expression, and he found himself once again feeling bad for Tino and his fellow omegas. Tino skipped down the sidewalk humming a happy tune. He didn't even seem to notice the rain still pouring down. Berwald found this to be extremely adorable. "Tino," he called. The light blond turned towards him, "yeah?" "where do 'ya live?" he asked, blushing a little at how that question sounded. Tino seemed to think really hard about the question before shrugging. The large swedish man sighed, only one thing to do. "let's go", Berwald ordered, turning and walking in the other direction." "hey! Wait up!" Tino yelled a bit too loudly. He quickly caught up, "where are we going?" Berwald didn't look right at him, to shy at the moment. "my 'partment" he mumbled.

Tino grinned, "well, don't you move fast?" Berwald didn't answer, just about dying of embarrassment. It didn't show on his face though, the scowl still hiding his true thoughts. The two walked in a rather awkward silence. Tino almost stumbled a couple times, startling Berwald. When he offered help, Tino brushed him off. After a little while Tino finally broke the weird quiet. "I am not usually like this." he said in an apologetic tone. Berwald looked at him in confusion, "huh?" Tino let out a flustered little smile. "I tend to be very nervous around strangers. Alcohol just seems to bring out my crazy side." the short stack chuckled. Berwald was hoping Tino was sobering up, but judging by the slur in his voice the omega was still pretty hammered. They began to approach Berwald's apartment building. "hey, you're an alpha right?" Tino asked out of the blue. Yep, still drunk. Berwald nodded in response. "then can you tell me..." Tino started, pausing as if trying to work his way out of the drink induced haze. "why hasn't anyone shown any interest in me." he finished up.

The large alpha looked at him in surprise. That was extremely personal information he was sharing. Usually around a certain age an omega was expected to be married. In this day and age, a lot of the things had changed as lower classes gained more freedom and rights. But that one rule still stood solid. They entered the building as Berwald struggled for an answer. Before he could say anything, tino spoke up again. "ha, listen to me. I really need to get my shit together. I'm sorry for bothering you with all my problems." he muttered bitterly. It must have been difficult, Berwald realized, to be considered an old maid. It obviously ran down Tino's heart and drove him to what happened tonight.

They stepped into an elevator, Tino now in a very down mood. "they 'er stupid." Berwald mumbled. "what?" Tino questioned, puzzled by what his new acquaintance said. The omega's scent reflected how depressed he was, and it started to fill the entire elevator. It was a painful scenario and drove Berwald to comfort Tino. "th' alphas. You wou'd make a g'd mate. 'ur cute." Berwald said the last part to quietly and Tino didn't catch it. He heard the 'great mate' part though and was touched. His scent changed quickly as his mood shifted dramatically. The great amount of sudden and ferocious lust in the air caught Berwald off guard. Tino launched himself at Berwald, causing the tall man to grab onto the small omega's behind as he wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist. Tino kissed him fiercely and somewhat sloppily.

Berwald immediately caved and the elevator doors opened. He carried Tino, holding him with one large hand as he fumbled for his keys. In the back of his mind, reason and self control was yelling at him how wrong this was. This was a hurt and needy omega that he was about to willingly take advantage of. He wasn't even intoxicated like Tino was! Yet those thoughts were pushed aside as he managed to get the apartment door open. He slammed the door behind him, damn near splintering the wood. He pulled away from Tino's lips and started to work on his neck. The scent of Tino was hitting him full force now, obscuring every shred of common sense he had. Deep inside he knew this would probably just make things worse for Tino, but he was lost in this all to willing cutie. Before Berwald knew it he had bitten through the skin on Tino's neck, effectively marking him as his. That was bad, so very bad. That bite would stick his own scent on Tino forever, keeping the lonely omega from a future with an alpha or beta that might actually be his one true mate. Despite this, Berwald carefully licked at the fresh wound to make sure it healed properly and stayed there for as long as Tino was alive. He flopped on the couch, unable to make it to the bedroom.

a/n: i might continue this. maybe. if i feel like it. if i do, the rating will eventually be changed to M. i do not own hetalia. tell me if i am writing the omegaverse theme wrong, this is my first time doing it.

p.s. sorry if things are moving to fast for your tastes, but moments like this do tend to fly by pretty quickly.


End file.
